User talk:Laria Wavedeep
Archives I wasn't planning to get an archive quite just yet, but I was told to. Anyways, if you want to see it(for some weird reason) here it is: Archive 1 Update on Gelroth the Fierce ...Only three of the four lifeboats made it to shore, with only half their passengers each. Wardeth stood, spitting out sand, and took stock of their surroundings. The coastline was rough and rocky until past the tideline, where it became sandy heading on into forestland as far as the eye could see. All three boats had been smashed on the rocks and their crews flung clear up onto the sandy beach.The storm had abated but there were still quite a few dark clouds on the horizon and rain was still coming down in a faint drizzle. The fox Riggla limped over to Wardeth and sat down on the sand beside him. He and Riggla had been corsairs together since they were old enough to clean a ship's galley. Riggla was the only beast not afraid of the quick-tempered captain and who called him by his name instead of Captain... Update of my fanfic This is Your Story My fanfic, This Is Your Story has now been moved to my new account. Here's the link: User blog:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn/This Is Your Story (official) A small update, I don't have much time on Saturdays This Is Your Story[[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 16:59, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Laria, ye've now entered Redwall Abbey, do ye think I've portrayed ye well? If not, please tell me an' I'll change it [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 19:41, October 29, 2010 (UTC) A small update: ...As the cleaning crew were finishing up the last of the cleanup, a horde of Dibbuns, as the Abbeybabes were called, came storming through Great Hall on their way to the kitchens... read more... The Ultimate War You needed 'un, matey. My computer took a while t'load it, so... I'm glad you liked my start, I'm gonna have a group of otters in it that you'd be part of... Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 14:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, update The Ultimate War. You may find it cornfuzzling, with Rorc/Segalia talking about you being dead, but you're not; they just think ya are ;) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 18:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update on Colby Wildscutt of the Long Patrol Thanks for joinin' th' story! Will be writing more soon! Colby Wildscutt 21:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) a flask of dandelion and mint cordial and a huge plumcake that just about filled the basket all by itself. :Colby Wildscutt 19:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 32 is posted. Enjoy! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 01:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Kay, I explained how/why Segalia and Rorc know you. In other words, update The Ultimate War. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 22:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update on TNF not very big but oh well. The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 15:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Update I've finally gotten my account to where I can write more on my stories. So, I've gotten to where you come in to the story, This is Your Story http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lathagarr_Stormgale/This_is_Your_Story. Please comment to continue your tale Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn 18:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Warriors I was reading your user page, and saw that you can't find any Warriors books. By Erin Hunter? Well, they're hardly at any libraries. Check book stores too. Give you one guess what I've updated? And another to guess who I added? ;) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I absolutely LOVE quest for camelot! my fav character is Garrett, how about you? by the way, I didnt know where to put this so I just said it here. -Whiteslash Waverider Yahhh, I dont think we're talking about the same movie, im talking about Quest for Camelot, the songs are Looking Through your Eyes, If I didnt have you, and I stand alone, I love that movie, im a romantic lover <3 Whiteslash Waverider Update Chapter Twenty-Four is posted. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 14:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For welcoming me Laria, and I'm happy you think its interesting, I'll be making it as soon as I'm done typing this message to a pretty ottermaid :] I'll check out your fanfics when I'm done writing chapter 1. Blueeyes Lagoonfur 08:24, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Small update on chapter 1. Hope this part's better spelled:) Another update(allot longer) Sorry Hey, Laria! I'm very sorry I've taken so long to get back with you about your art request :(. I guess I kind of over-reacted at all the requests coming at one time and I completely stopped doing them for awhile without even starting some XP. I'll try to get yours done soon as possible. Neil -- 14:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Plenty of `em! When I visited France I bought a dirk at Mount Saint-Michel, this island with an enormous medieval abbey, I have a naval saber, a recreated civil war revolver(Doesn't work of course) And a collection of renaissance and medieval daggers. My bro has a recreated civil wars shotgun(Doesn't work) and a short sword hanging in his room with a small recreated cross-bow under his bed. Cap'n Drakar 05:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Update I've updated on TUA thanks for helping out. I've added a Prologue and fixed up Chap 1. Please tell me what you think.--Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 06:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/Peony Laminar/From the South | ''From the South]], chapter 33 is posted. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 23:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-Five is posted. Hope you like it!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 17:23, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcoming Thanks for the warm welcome Sorcerer Slitt 09:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC)Beware the trickster! Sometimes, they're great! Gonna buy a katana soon.Cap'n Drakar 11:44, June 30, 2010 (UTC) `Course, we shall chat soon, matey! Cap'n Drakar 12:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank U for welcome!!P.S. I collect stamps too!Yoofus lightpaw Update On The Thunder Queen. Admittedly, we updated about three days ago but no one caught it. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 16:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! I was wondering if you could vote in my art contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update Chapter Twenty-Six is up. Gorthumbar comes into the light. *scary music*--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:49, July 4, 2010 (UTC) lol! technically longer....but thanks anyway! :) Totally, mate! I'll try as soon as i can! Actually, i haven't been on in about a month o i stopped getting the emails that people posted on my talk page. Pathetic! Anyway, i hope to be on more soon. And no, i don't intend on telling. Most of the people i usually see around here know already anyway...of course, there's also the ones that don't...like you...but that's half the fun of this user! xD I 'll try to read that one too. :) Cya mate! Windy Wildbrush ’Ello Beastie! 22:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Mwahaha. Chapter Twenty-Seven is posted, and its ending surpasses all previous chapters in its evilness. Please don't kill me.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 11:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 11:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter re-write on Outcast. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you matey! Thanks for the welcomin' matey! It's a wonder `ow a body get's so much attention from so many beasts! GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Update on Revenge of a Warrior Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 02:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom. READ NOTE FIRST BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!!!!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Guess what? I've updated The Runaway! There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-Eight is up. I think this will be the worst cliffhanger of the story.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 00:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Update FQ Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 05:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Er....hi... Hi,it's me.I noticed that you collect stamps.I collect them too!!!:D Yoofus lightpaw Update Update on TBHD,TRIA.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 19:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Tribe of Rivergale Update I finally got an update on The Tribe of Rivergale! Also I wrote some polls you might want to check out. Proud to be a good wildcat!]] 19:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat Update Chapter Twenty-Nine is up! And it's not a cliffhanger!!!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 13:24, July 24, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally Update Update on TUA. I've changed the prologue again and added another chapter. Can you please leave your signature on my User Page, 'cause I've got update requests all over the place. Thanks!--Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway and The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 34! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 01:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally Update! I've added to the chapter. Can you please add your signature to the update section on my user page. Thanks!--Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 08:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Marshank Thank you for your help! Absolutely I will keep you updated. People who want to be updated will always ask me, right? Or should I just update everyone who commented?-- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 02:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I get it! Thank you! I'm glad you like my art, too! Thanks! ^_^ -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 15:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Tiny one, I'm afraid, but crucial. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry :( I haven't updated that in FOREVER. I ought to. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) update Wonders of Wikipedia has been finished! Hope you enjoyed it. :) --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 14:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Update on [http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dawnrose/Marshank/ Marshank]! Chapter 2 is here! -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 17:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Thirty is up, sorry for the wait. Only 2-3 updates left!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 12:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yore cookin' sounds delicious! I only know how to cook apple and cherry pie. You ever had apple pie by the way? That's the 2nd best kind of apple dessert! Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring 18:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well of course. But not everybeast has had apple pie. Did you say Cheesecake? The most delitous thing ever made with cheese!? I haven't had that bally dessert in bloomin' seasons! Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring 12:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh...I wanted some...You're a lucky otter to be sure. To change this sad subject, wot's your favorite kind of dessert? Hmm...Anything made with apple. But my favorite is between apple crumble and apple pie. Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring 13:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) You know what, I have the hotroot soup recipe I got from Redwall Tribes: Otters. By gum! Those blueberry scones are delicious! Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring 13:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Laria! Eulalia! I'm Spearlady Gorse, a badger ruler of Salamandastron. Hoping we can be friends! Spearlady Gorse 00:08, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Spearlady Gorse Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 16:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I have looked at it, thanks for reminding me, though. I haven't gotten rid of comments, though I have the info. And thanks for the badger mum! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 35 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I really like Just you wait, Henry Huggins, and also Wouldn't it be loverly. What about you? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 10:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Thirty-One is up. Only two more updates!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, thank you, thank you for reminding me. I had written your request down on the same place I wrote another request. I had finished that one before I got to yours and left it on my desk forgetting that yours was still on there. Sorry about that, I'm getting to yours now. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 14:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Thirty-Two is up. There's a poll about the sequel. Epilogue is on sunday.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 17:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Attention!!! Silva has given me permission to post Hazel Eyes and Golden Scales! :D So expect updates at least once a week! (link is at right)--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update on Marshank! Chapter 3 is here!-- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 02:25, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Laria! I've got the outline done for your picture, but I just wanted to make sure it looks ok to you first before I start putting in color did want color, right? thumb| tell me if you want anything changed, please. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 13:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ??? 1. How do I get on the shoutbox? 2. Sorry, not now. It's not my fault, but I do have school stuff soon! Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 11:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Two Swords; Descent is finished!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 22:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh thanks. i've all ways wanted to upload art on the website, but if u want to see it now you can go on DA and find my picters. my usernames Skalarana duh! --skalarana 04:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Um do you have a da i think i'll be able to find you just give me the link --skalarana 04:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Let me try a few links i've never done it before so yeah --skalarana 04:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh look up searat girl on DA and my pic will be the second one tell if thats wrong, k --skalarana 04:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh you don't know how much that means to me. So you just started drawing did you? --skalarana 04:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Seven eight months. --skalarana 04:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I just looked at your art. you know you much better then i was at the time, but then i started looking at others art and i go a lot of tips. If you need any help what so ever for art then just tell me, k! --skalarana 04:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh and i would really like it if you did draw me!!! --skalarana 04:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I can't wait!!! Your like me, everything I try to draw looks like a stinkin' cat!!!! --skalarana 05:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey you want to do an art trade!!!??? That is if i can upload a pic hehehe. It will be a kid of a long time though. I'll have to try and learn how to draw a otter!! --skalarana 05:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Laria! Your picture is now finished! I updated the original file, so the outline I sent you last time should now be colored. Thanks for the business! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 11:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) wow it great!!!! --skalarana 14:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey do your char have a ponytail or stuff like that? --skalarana 02:20, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes i would love to be updated thanks P.S. Your pics nearly done!!!! --skalarana 23:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Update A Greenstone Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic I posted the prologue to my next fanfic. I figured you'd be interested. The title is Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! Update on Golden Darkness! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!]] 23:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC I've had it done for like two days know, but I need photoshop, so yeah my dad's gonna help me with it, soon hopefully --skalarana 02:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I spent at least four hours on it, i'm doing my best on it!!! --skalarana 03:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry matey i'm not ruskin', it normely takes about two hours for me to do a pic! --skalarana 03:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I read like three chapters then was called to bed!! --skalarana 03:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Is that the one with skal in it? --skalarana 03:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter One is up!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) re: Beta Reader Hey, Laria. I just got back from Italy a couple of days ago, and I saw your offer to beta read on my page. I wanted to ask if your offer still stands - I've really been having a lot of trouble sorting out where I want to go, and your help would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! - d2r 13:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : Indeed I did; I saw many cool places, like Venice, and pompeii...I had a really great time! : Anyway, to return to your offer. I can go over it with you, but obviously not here. If you don't mind, I'd like to discuss it over e-mail if possible. I can be reached at removed; send me a message and we can go over what I have by return of post. Thanks again for your offer! - d2r 13:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't know you could do that, actually! Well, okay, go ahead and drop me a line. I'll remove my address from the field above. - d2r 14:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/From the South | From the South]], chapter 36 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:24, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update of Tribe of Rivergale. Hope you enjoy it! Sandingomm the Wildcat 16:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat Finally an update!! On Snake Hunter of Mossflower!--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Chapter Three of Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet is up. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:58, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks mate! i apreachate it Laria! yes, i will preticipate. I arlready have my pics! thank you sooo much!--Dewface Do you fear death? 21:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) HI Laria! HI!I really like the drawing of you on you page,I wanted to ask you who made it. It's cool! I also noticed that you said you like tounge twisters, I'm not so bad at em' meshelf. Can you say "Toy Boat" three times fast? An' iffin' ye manage that, I defy ye t'say "Irish Wrist watchs" three times fast!>:) See ya around matey!--Maudie Thropple Who stole me flippin salad?! 23:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) That's cool! When I can remember half of that song, I'll throw myself a party!I don't usually do the long tounge twisters, but I have a friend that does them really well!--Maudie Thropple Who stole me flippin salad?! 20:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. Most of Chapter 6 posted, and I have regained internet! Updates will now be regular again! -celebrates- It's not QUITE the epicness I thought it would be, especially a certain someone's death, but I have cleared the path for more excitement! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter to me, if he doesn't fit, don't use him. I think you have enough otters anyway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 21:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I love musicals! My favs are mary poppins, fiddler on the roof, and the sound of mucic.--Maudie Thropple Who stole me flippin salad?! 02:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) My favorite songs in mary poppins are a spoonfull of sugar, and supercallafragalisticexpialadocius(I hope I spelled that right) which is in its self a tounge twister! I don't remember my favorite song from the sound of music, last time I watched it was......*thinking*........a long time ago. I just remember that i liked it alot!:)Maudie Thropple Who stole me flippin salad?! 02:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Three is up on Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Double Update! On HE&GS and Snake Hunter!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! The Unexpected Ally I've created Chapter 3. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Update On ''The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) On Two Swords, and a poll and request for help.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello, mate! Yes, I am a sea otter an' proud of it! I see you have a description of Laria on your site and I'd like to know how to get one for me, so if you could tell me I'd like that alot. Here's a description of him for now: species: sea otter gender: male fur color: dark seal brown eye color: pale hazely gold age: 15 seasons homeland: isle of Tronn in the Great Northern Sea weapon: broadsword, javelin, sling also good at wrestling I've wanted to write these stories down somewhere besides notebooks for years and now I've finally found a way thru wikia. Update! On HE&GS. Please vote on the poll!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Thanks it looks great you my life has been picking up lately I'll be on more often in the winter so yeah I have a lot of things going on,If you want to talk just ask, I don't know how often i'll be on so I might not be on untill the winter like I said so don't expect a Imidiate answer.thanks glad to talk to you again,Bye! The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 14:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well thanks then! I personally thought it was pretty good, but if you feel like doing it again, feel free. I've been pretty good lately, ye? I haven't dropped a few vermin but I have dropped a few boys :). Just joking. School's pretty good, though time seems to be going by really fast. Well see ya round-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 14:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Poem Yeah they are in the shape of a sword. It was an English assignment and I kinda based it off Redwall so I figured I'd put it up. Thanks for the encouragement and it was nice of you to notice. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU! I so fluffy! It looks really cool, almost like wind. And then the expression, hearing a noise and checking all around me before I kill em! Yay! Thanks Laria, It's so cool and well proportioned! Thank you so much Laria! If only I could draw a pic for you-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 14:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) The pics doing great! I'm gonna bug my dad none stop till he installs Photoshop! --skalarana 20:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, how's life? :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) High school isn't so bad. Just pay attention in class. It works for me. BTW, what kind of characters from users are you looking for? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Good, cause I couldn't draw to save me life! :). I actually don't think it's too small. Thanks again!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 11:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Name: Armin Blanco Gender: Male Species: Ermine Weapon/s: Twin stilletos, Stolen Claymore Personality: Calm and unpredictable. Not a big talker, but not completely silent. Uses everything that he can to his advantage (environments, creatures that he knows well, etc). Intelligent and cunning. Appearance: Tall and slender. Has a black line of fur going down from the top of his head down his back. Eye color: Blue-gray Other things: Speaks with a Spanish accent. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) He throws in a few Spanish words in from time to time like. "Hola, Senorita. How do you fare on this beautiful night?" As for the accent, you might want to look it up on Youtube. (If you can go to YT) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) No problem :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/From the South | From the South]], chapter 37 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Thanks, i meant to put some celebratory message at the top of my talk page but i didn't get around to it...--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:14, October 6, 2010 (UTC) On Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet". Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Birds of Prey After wildcats and otters, birds of prey are my favorite characters. Like you, I was very sad when Skarlath died and the biggest reason I didn't like High Rhulain as much was not because of the wildcats-it was that Pandion was killed in the end. I loved the characters of Stryk Redkite, Rocangus, and Mighty Megraw (especially the way they talked). In fact, Marlfox is one of my favorite books because of Megraw. I hope there are more birds of prey appearing in the Redwall series in the future! Sandingomm the Wildcat 00:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat Ermine are stoats with a winter coat. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 12:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- 'Kay. --Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 13:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On ''The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) On Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 10:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) On Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet! Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Heart Of a Warrior--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 13:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Answer to your latest comment on This Is Your Story In this story you control yourself and it won't get in the way of my plot. That's why I titled it This Is Your Story. But if you want me to decide what you do then I will. Please reply soon. Thanks, [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'''Lathagarr]] Haharr me cullies! 15:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Hi sorry I Haven't been on lately could you tell me how to get to the shout box? The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 15:11, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Update on Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Snake Hunter.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On the Saga! Thorn --Simply put---THE SAGA! 20:20, October 31, 2010 (UTC) update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) update On The Heart of a Warrior--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 19:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) On TS;RiS!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 21:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) character Hey Laria, have you put me into the story? I didn't have time to read it.Asria Wildlough Beware the sword of Martin! 01:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally Update! I've added to the chapter. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 02:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On TS:Ris! Tinden's past revealed!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 22:55, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Character Thanks ever so much, Laria! Asria Wildlough Beware the sword of Martin! 15:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Character Thanks ever so much, Laria! Asria Wildlough Beware the sword of Martin! 15:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Looooong overdue update on The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:37, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Laria, can I put you in my fanfic? Asria Wildlough Beware the sword of Martin! 19:20, November 12, 2010 (UTC) University. Wow, I didn't know you were in Australia! :O Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) LOL 18 now :) How old are you (if you don't want to, you don't have to answer that)? And yes, I will work hard... :) -runs away from Martin- Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:08, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I know, I miss the Shout Box, too! :( I'm very well. I just became a Brotherhood member of the Order of the Arrow. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:09, November 14, 2010 (UTC) It's a Boy Scout thing -_- --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh no. I forgot Austrailia's schedule is flip-flopped. No, we get out in May and start back in August, some start back in September. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:02, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I shall. 12... hmm, not bad. I joined Warriors Wiki with another account at 9 1/2. They caught me XP This account was created at 13 for the WW... after a series of other accounts, they haven't caught yet, which were underage. I lied on this account there a few weeks ago, saying I was 11... and they banned me, literally, until my "13th" birthday, 9-13-12, when, in fact, I'm already in college... they didn't believe me, lol. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) This is very bad I could die! The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 20:43, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey there Im Niko Banks or you can call me NB I am mouse born and raised in Redwall Abbey I am good friends with Matthias and I work hard around the abbey. At one point or another I do work in the kitchen cutting up the veggies and do wall duty heh not really fun but I do okay but most of all I look after the Dibbuns. Niko Banks (Talk) 02:00, November 15, 2010, (UTC) Update On TS:RiS! Now for a little comic relief...courtesy of Rorc and Beechtail!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 19:57, November 17, 2010 (UTC)